A wireless signal may, subsequent to transmission, become distorted due to a number of factors. Such factors may include, for example, environmental conditions, interference from other wireless transmissions, or other factors. Therefore, DPD may be performed based on predicted distortion of the wireless signal. The DPD may pre-distort the signal in anticipation of the distortion which may occur during transmission of the signal. In this case, the result may be that the distortion may, itself, remove the pre-distortion of the signal such that the signal may be received by a wireless receiver in a relatively un-distorted state.